With Akashi (A sequel from Just Keep on Smiling)
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: I was happy that he asked me out, but why! This is a sequel of my other story "Just Keep on Smiling"
1. A Day with Akashi-Part 1

" _Sorry, Tetsuya-kun, actually, I don't like you anymore"_

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Kuroko shouted and stretched his hand as if he was trying to grab something. He panted as he tried to analyze his situation

"A dream?" he asked himself and it was then his alarm went off. He went off his bed and prepared for school

He entered their room and sat on his usual sit, at the very back behind the window.

"Argh! My body hurts" Kagami sat down in front of Kuroko as he massaged his shoulder

"Kagami-kun, your voice is loud as always"

"Geh! Kuroko! You are already here?" Kagami complained as he was surprised seeing Kuroko on his back "I hope I can get used to it soon" he sighed and again massaged his shoulder

"Akashi-san, good morning!"

"Akashi-san, you got first on our grade during the midterm exam, right?"

"Congratulations!"

Kuroko and Kagami looked at the door and saw the red long hair that became the center of attention once she came

"Good morning" she greeted back and smiled "And thank you"

"Kuroko, you really have a hell of a girlfriend. She's really smart and popular. Are you really going out with her?" Kagami commented but received a smack of Kuroko's wrist band from behind "Kuroko, you bastard!"

Kuroko remembered the Sakura in his dream and just sighed "That was a dream" he muttered

"Good morning" Sakura approached the two with her usual smile but realized the different ambiance from Kuroko "Tetsuya-kun, did you sleep well?"

Kuroko looked at her and wondered "I did, why?"

"You seemed not okay, though" Sakura put her left hand on Kuroko's forehead to check his body temperature "You are fine though"

"Thank you, Sakura-san, but I am fine" Kuroko smiled on her that made Sakura blushed and Kagami to be annoyed "By the way, about tomorrow Sakura-san"

"Tomorrow?" Sakura wonder

"Yeah, we don't have practice tomorrow, we decided to go out, right?" Kuroko reminded her, however

"Is it tomorrow?" she surprisingly asked

"Eh?"

"Sorry, Tetsuya-kun. I forgot! I suddenly have a plan tomorrow" she said. She was about to explain when their teacher came in

"Oh, she has an important plan tomorrow, more important than you" Kagami wondered but again, Kagami received a wristband attack from Kuroko "Kuroko, you bastard!"

The day had passed and Sakura and Kuroko didn't have a chance to talk. They had a practice, but Sakura went home because of a family business.

"I wonder what happened to Sakura-san" Kuroko asked himself. He sighed and the others were concerned

"Kuroko, are you okay? You are not in your usual self" Teppei approached him and asked

"Sorry for worrying you, but I am fine"

"Yosh, everyone, since it's our day off tomorrow, let's go and do something fun. Plus today will be my last practice. I'll be going to America next week!" Teppei announced but he just received a big smacked on the head from Hyuga

"What are you saying?! Suddenly planning for everyone?!"

Even though Hyuga and Riko complained, Teppei already decided and they would all go bowling the next day

"Let's all meet up, in front of school, tomorrow at 10am! Don't be late!"

The next day

Furihata and Fukuda were running on their way to school, they were already late on their meet up time when

"Furihata, that's Akashi-san, right?" Fukuda pointed on Sakura who was wearing a casual clothes in front of the subway station.

"Yeah, is she waiting for someone?" Furihata wondered. The two stopped and they were about to approached her when Fukuda's phone rang and it was from Hyuga

When they arrived, they listened to Hyuga's endless preach,

"You are late!" But when Teppei came, he switched to him "You are late too! Aren't you the one who decided on this?!"

"Are you okay, you two?" Kagami approached them and they just shook their head

"Wasn't he complaining yesterday about this?" Fukuda remembered

"We shouldn't stop a while ago" Furihata sighed and then remembered the reason why they stopped "By the way, Kuroko, on our way here, we saw Akashi-san in front of the subway station."

"We were about to approach her, but we received a call from captain" Fukuda added

"Sakura-san?"

"Yeah, she seems waiting for someone"

"Right, right, she is wearing a casual clothes"

"Not just casual clothes, she looks different. She is wearing a skirt and a blouse, well she is wearing a white leather jacket too."

"She keeps on checking the time, too"

Furihata and Fukuda respectively explained

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Hyuga called them but Kuroko was left concerned to what they said

"Why don't you call her?" Kagami told him

"You are right. It's no use of thinking. I should ask her" Kuroko responded and dialed her number

" _Tetsuya-kun? What's wrong?"_

"Sakura-san, where are you right now?"

" _Right now? I am in front of the subway station, why?"_ Sakura answered. Kuroko was about to answer when he heard Sakura _"Ah, you're late! Sorry Tetsuya-kun, I'll call you later"_

Sakura hang up on the phone that made Kuroko wonder who the person she had plan with was.

On the other hand,

"You are late! Seriously! You asked me to go out with you today, leave the house earlier, telling me to just meet here at 10, and then arriving 30 minutes later! You better have a good reason, Akashi Seijuro-san!"

"Sorry, Sakura, and don't call me in full name. Thank you for waiting. Let's go"

Sakura sighed in defeat and recalled what happened two days ago

Sakura just finished doing her homework. She was on the middle of tidying her things when her phone rang

"Sei-nii? I wonder what's wrong" Sakura received the call wondering what it would be about "Sakura speaking"

" _Ah Sakura, are you busy?"_

"Not quite, I'm just tidying up my things. I just finished my homework, why?"

" _Do you have practice on Saturday?"_

"Saturday? Hmmm, no, we don't have"

" _I see. Well then, I'm going home tomorrow"_

"Eh? You are going home?"

" _Yes, father wants to talk to me."_

"Ah. Now that you mention it, he just got home"

" _Well, he just need to talk about something. But it is not why I call you"_

"Eh?"

" _On Saturday, I am planning to buy some stuffs. Can you come with me?"_

"EH?! Sei-nii?! Are you for real?!"

" _You can say no if you don't want to. I can ask-"_

"No, let's go! I'm going with you"

" _Good, then see you tomorrow"_

"Are you going home after your class?"

" _Yes"_

"I see. Well then, see you tomorrow" Sakura hang up and still couldn't believe what just happened "EH? I wonder if he eat something wrong? When was the last time he asked me to go with him?"

"Where did you go this morning? I thought we would leave the house together" Sakura sighed and was still not in the mood

"Sorry about that. I need to hand in the things father asked me to do. I was late because of the traffic jam" Akashi chuckled and explained to Sakura "I will surely pay you back later to what happened, for now, help me buy this kind of shoes, I need two with different color" Akashi gave Sakura a piece of paper and a list of the things he wanted to buy

"Let see, let see." Sakura read the list and looked at Akashi in disbelief "Sei-nii, these things, you can buy these all in Kyoto"

"I know"

"You came back here just to buy these things?" Sakura asked but Akashi just remained silence "I understand. Well, I know where to buy these things. I'll lead you"

The two went around the city to buy the things Akashi needed, but there was one thing that they couldn't find

"I'm tired! Where are we going to find your shoe size?! No precisely, your size! Every store we went to, they were all out stock and they didn't have your size! Your size also changed, did your feet become big again?"

Akashi didn't response to her question and then checked the time and suggested to eat first. Sakura followed him and wondered where they were going, and to her surprise

"Sei-nii, for real?" Sakura asked as they were standing in front of a high class restaurant

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked innocently "Let's go"

Sakura grabbed Akashi's hand and walked away from the restaurant and start complaining to Akashi "Seriously, can you be a nice normal high school student just this time? Going to a high class restaurant in this kind of day? Are you for real?! I will lose my appetite eating there. Since you ask me to accompany you today, right now, you will accompany me in the place I want to eat!" Sakura kept on complaining to Akashi until they arrived in a family restaurant "We're eating here!"

"Here?" Akashi stared on the restaurant and just sighed "I got it"

They entered the restaurant and to Akashi's surprise, there were lots of people going in and out.

"You go find a table, I'll go order our food" Sakura ordered Akashi

He just followed what she said. He saw a table for two beside the window and about to go there when he heard the two guy who entered after them

"Ah, isn't that girl with red hair cute?"

"True! Let's go ask her to eat with us"

Before he go to the table, he went towards the two guy

"Know your place" he muttered and the two fall on their knees

"What's going on?"

"Uncool"

The people around talked about the two guys and silently laughing on them. The two guy hurriedly went out of the restaurant, and Akashi went to sit on the table beside the window

Ten minutes after, Sakura came with their order, four burgers, two medium fries, one medium cola and one large cola

"Sakura, can you eat all of these?" Akashi commented once she sat down

"We're sharing." She sighed then glared to Akashi "You did that to those guys, right?"

"They don't know where they stand" Akashi ate one fry and commented "Salty"

"I really can't believe you" Sakura again sighed and started eating. She opened five sachets of ketchup and put on her burger. She again open three sachets of ketchup and put on a tissue. She open a sachet of pepper and salt then mix them altogether using two potato fries. Sakura giggled as she mixed them. "Sei-nii, you better start eating" she said to Akashi who was watching her moves

"You do like ketchup, don't you?" he asked and still amazed by what just happened

"Do I?" Sakura responded and made a mouthful of bite of her burger "Delicious!"

"Sakura"

"Hmmmm?"

"Eat like a lady" he said while he wiped the ketchup on Sakura's mouth "Do you eat like this in front of Kuroko?"

"Tetsuya-kun? Yeah" Sakura answered and about to eat another mouth full when she remembered "Ahhhhhh! Tetusya-kun! I just remembered, I need to send a mail! I forgot!"

"Did you have a plan with him?" Akashi asked then started opening his burger

"I did but because I got too excited when you asked me to accompany you, I forgot that we have a date today" Sakura got her phone and was shocked about what happened "My phone is dead. Sei-nii, lend me your phone!"

"It is your fault for using your phone"

"I did that because I need to find the store, I was using a GPS" she countered as she put back her phone and stared at her phone strap _"He didn't notice the strap, did he?"_

"You forgot to charge your phone last night, and used it continuously today" Akashi got his phone and before he gave it to Sakura he put it back to his pocket "No need to call him. Just talk to him personally. If you explain what happened, he will listen, for sure"

Sakura again sighed and continued eating

"You sure sigh a lot"

Sakura finished one of her burgers then open her another one. While putting the ketchup on her burger, Sakura gave Akashi a sharp look "You know Sei-nii, I really hated you, to the point that I really want to kill you."

When she said that, Akashi dropped the last bite of his burger because of shocked "I know that you hated me, but to that extent?"

"I, I didn't expect that this thing would happen again. You changed a lot." Sakura took again a mouthful of bite. After chewing and swallowing, she drank a mouthful cola and then continued "But I, I don't blame you to what happened. Your source of strength during middle school suddenly changed. Added by the pressures around you. Especially from father, his expectations and pressures he gave on you, it was hard. But now, it is great that you revert back to your old self. Even though your aura is kind of the same, it became lighter"

Akashi stared on Sakura as she ate three pieces of fries "You experienced the zone, right?"

She swallowed the fries she was eating and nodded "I did, but after experiencing that, I immediately forgot about it"

"Eh?"

"Remember the time when I played against them, indeed, I experienced it. I also met my other self. The greediness on victory, that no one could win against me. However, I went deeper and saw Tetsuya-kun, which was why after the game, I really hated how the Generation of Miracles team was. Tetsuya-kun was just standing and waiting there."

"I see. Kuroko showed you that, because you were not on the team" Akashi commented

"Yeah. Well, that happened in the past. Right now, every member of the Generation of Miracles treasures their team. Same with you" Sakura again took a bite on her burger and teasingly said to Akashi "You got along with them, right? Especially with Mibuchi-senpai" Akashi gave her a cold response and she immediately backed up "Sorry" she chuckled "Well, let's finish this and then continue searching for a shop"

"There's no need. There's only one place" Akashi said

The two continued eating and when they were done eating, they went to the place Akashi suggested. However, they didn't go there easily as expected


	2. A Day with Akashi-Part 2

When the two got out of the restaurant, a familiar face greeted them

"Eh? Akashichi and Sakurachi?"

"Kise-kun, and the Kaijo's captain, uhm, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Sakura approached them "What are you doing here?"

"We just finished buying things for our team. I lost in janken." Kise answered and showed the bags they were holding

"But why Kasamatsu-senpai with you?" Sakura wondered _"This two, they are always together"_

"We asked him to buy this morning. When I saw him, he was just playing with his fans" Kasamatsu explained as he gave a sharp looked on Kise

"That's why I apologize, right?" Kise sighed then pouted to look at Sakura "Sakurachii, I somehow know what you are thinking. Please stop that"

Sakura laughed hard that made Kasamatsu wondered what he was talking about

"You are always like that, Kise" Akashi chuckled

"Then, how about Akashichi and Sakurachii? It is rare for the two of you to be together. Especially Akashichi, you are here in Tokyo"

"I asked Sakura to accompany me and buy some stuffs. Then I had some business with my father" Akashi answered then looked at Sakura "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sakura responded _"Now I remember, he is really here, just to buy those these things and to meet father? Somehow, it's really creepy"_

"Well then, I wanted to stop to some stores before going to that shoe shop." Akashi slightly bowed down to Kise and Kasamatsu "I apologize, but we'll be going ahead"

"Yeah, see you, Akashichi, Sakurachi!" Kise waved as he and Kasamatsu watched the siblings walked away "Wahh, it's really rare to see those two together" he commented

"The ambiance around Akashi, it is really different from before"

Back to the siblings, they did stop to couple of shops and to Sakura wondered when they arrived to the next store,

"Uhm, Sei-nii, are we really going to enter here?" Sakura asked as they were standing in front of an anime shop. There were lots of people looking at them that made Sakura anxious, but Akashi went in. Sakura followed her and to her surprise Akashi bought a figurine of Asuka, a female anime character from Evangelion "For real?"

Akashi didn't saying anything and just went to the cashier and pay for it. "Let's go"

While on their way out of the shop, the people who saw what Akashi bought started murmuring

"He bought the most expensive figurine of Asuka"

"What's with that guy?"

"Otaku?"

Sakura just followed him. She didn't say any words as they continue walking. On their way to the next shop,

"Akashi" Midorima called them as he and Takao just got out of library

"Midorima, it is rare for you to be here" Akashi commented and put the shopping bags he was holding in his back

"In fact, you are the one who is not supposed to be here!" Midorima countered and noticed Sakura behind Akashi waving "Then, what are you two doing?"

"Don't tell me, on date?" Takao added and noticed the bags they were holding "Shopping"

"Well, you can say like that" Sakura chuckled and remembered the shop they just came out "How about you?"

"We were looking for a book reference" Midorima pushed his eye glass and sighed "To see the two of you together, is it going to snow today?"

"Shin-chan is also not on luck today. The reference we are looking is also not here. We almost got into accident a while ago. And now, snow?" Takao sighed

"Shut up Takao!" Midorima shouted

"You sure speaks what you really want to say. We're just on the middle of shopping" Akashi responded then looked at Midorima "By the way Midorima, do you know where we can buy a magazine idol, where you can find Horikita Mai?"

Sakura, Midorima and Takao jaws dropped down when they heard Akashi asked Midorima

"W-wait, Sei-nii!" Sakura was panicking letting Akashi realized what he just said

"Akashi, are you serious?" Midorima asked trying to assure

"WOAH! Akashi just asked where to buy a magazine with gravure model? This is hilarious!" Takao laughed so loudly

"Sorry, but I am serious. We're also in hurry, so if you don't know where, then we'll be going ahead"

"Sorry, sorry. It's is really unexpected. But you can buy on the store second block from here" Takao pointed out the way

"Thank you" Sakura was the one who thanked and followed Akashi who left after Takao pointed the way

"That Akashi, is he planning something again?" Midorima muttered and sighed "Let's go Takao"

"Sei-nii! What are you really planning? We went in an anime shop, now we're going to buy a magazine?" Sakura asked Akashi and again they arrived to the store where Takao pointed

"You can wait here if you want" Akashi ordered her and went in the store.

"Seriously, I have a troublesome brother" she ran to where Akashi was, and saw him being stared at by the people around "You go outside, I'm going to buy it." Sakura said as she grabbed one of the magazine

"That's not Horikita Mai. Buy three of different types" Akashi commented as he walked out

Sakura asked the cashier a magazine where she could find that Horikita Mai. The cashier gave her three different types and those were special types that were rare to buy that just came that day. After buying, she immediately went out to see Akashi talking to a familiar face again

"Now it's Murasakibara-kun, and who is he again? Ah yeah, Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami-kun's brother" Sakura muttered

"Eh? Saku-chin is also here?" Murasakibara waved at her while holding a bag full of snacks

"You two, aren't you in Akita?" Sakura asked as she could still feel the stare of the people inside the store

"No, our team had a practice match around here. Muro-chin and I just bought snacks" he showed his snacks and then ate one "Aka-chin and Saku-chin?"

"We're on our way to an electronic shop" Akashi answered. However, Sakura looked at Akashi in disbelief

" _What is he really thinking?"_

"Electronic shop, we just pass by an electronic shop"

"I see. Well then, we're going" Akashi again went ahead and Sakura was the one who thanked them

"Are those two really close?" Himuro asked Murasakibara and he shook his head

"No, but this is the second time they went out. Let's go Muro-chin"

" _Sei-nii, he really is planning something."_

She just went and follow Akashi. After buying an earphone, they went on a grocery story

"After buying an earphone, now bag full of snacks? Seriously, Sei-nii, what are you thinking?"

"Just follow me" Akashi ordered as Sakura just sighed again in defeat

And again, Sakura was awed standing in front of the next store

"Sei-nii, we're going in here, right?" she said excitedly. As Akashi nodded, she immediately went in "Woah! So cute!" she said while scanning her eyes around the store. It was full of cute big and small plush toys. Akashi just followed Sakura as she excitedly look each of the plush toys. Couple minutes after, she stared at a middle size dog plush toy. It had blue and white color and red eyes. Her senses back when she heard a kid crying, and then looked at Akashi "What are you buying here anyway?"

"Can you find a plush toy with blue and pink color? Anything is fine. After finding, pay for it, I'll wait you outside"" he ordered and Sakura went to look for it

When Sakura went out of the store, she saw Akashi surrounded by girls though he wasn't talking to them. She then noticed the bags he was holding were added by one

"Sei-nii, where are we going next?" when Sakura called him, the girls glared at her

"Let's go" Akashi walked away from the girls as they were asking him not to go yet. Sakura followed him and again felt the cold gaze from the girls. The two walk and walk and they finally arrived at the shoe store, which was hidden behind of big, tall buildings

"Sei-nii, how'd you know this store? I mean, there's a store in here?"

Akashi just walked in inside the shoe store there were not much people inside, and it wasn't that big

"Woah! Even though it is a small store, their shoes are high quality!" Sakura commented as she stared on the shoes inside the store

The two went on different sides of the store. While Sakura was amazed by the high quality of the shoes, Akashi was fitting some shoes. He finally found his size

Sakura approached him and sit behind him "Finally found your size" she chuckled "Ah" she grabbed the shoe beside the shoe Akashi was fitting "This is the shoe type Tetsuya-kun's always wear, ah, this the size too. I saw the one he was wearing a while ago, it was kind of damage. But it seemed he is not planning to buy a new one soon. I wonder how much is it?"

"Why are you asking?" Akashi asked as he tried another shoe type. He called a worker in the store and asked for a bigger size. When the worker came back he asked "How much is this?" he asked the price of the shoe Sakura was holding

"It's 30,000 yen"

"EXPENSIVE!" Sakura shouted then put it back. She sighed and looked outside the store when there she saw Aomine and Momoi talking "Sei-nii, Aomine-kun and Satsuki-chan" she pointed

"Why don't you go and greet them? They might want to buy too" Akashi told her and she went to greet the two. When Sakura came out of the store, Akashi told the worker "I'm going to buy these three" he said and pointed the two shoes he fitted and the one Sakura put back

"Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan!" Sakura greeted them as the two were surprised to see her coming out of the store "Woah, today I saw all the members of Generation of Miracle. What's going on?"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked

"I accompany Sei-nii to buy stuffs. He's inside" she responded "How about the two of you?"

"We're here to buy shoes" Momoi answered "Actually we always buy here"

"I see" Sakura answered then Akashi went out of the store "You bought three?"

"Yeah" he answered

"Then are we going home?"

"Eh, you are going home now?" Momoi asked them

"Yeah, we already bought everything" Akashi answered when a car stopped in front of them "Well then, our car is here. We're going ahead. Let's go Sakura"

"Bye, bye. See you!" Sakura waved at them and rode in their

When they got home, Sakura just took a bath and she immediately fall a sleep

When Monday came, she didn't expect what just happened…


	3. Present from Akashi

Sakura sent a message to Kuroko that she would explain on person instead of by mail. When Monday came, she supposed to come to school but Akashi gave her something to do

 _Sunday~_

" _Sakura" Akashi lowered the window of the car and called her_

" _Did you forget something?" Sakura approached him and curious to what he would say_

" _Remember the things we bought yesterday?"_

" _Of course I do. Like the figurine, the magazine, earphone, and snacks!" Sakura answered as she was so embarrassed remembering it_

 _Akashi chuckled and responded "Actually, I left them. I want you to deliver those"_

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _Akashi explained to Sakura and her eyes widened because of what he just said "Well then, I'm leaving it to you" he said while his window closed and the car went off_

" _THAT GUY!" Sakura immediately went to her room and found the things they bought_

Monday~

Sakura was standing in front of Yosen High School in Akita. She was wearing a Seirin Uniform that was why she could feel the gaze of the students there.

"He said to go here first" she said while sending a mail "I hope that guy comes though. Anyway, why is it cold? Oh yeah, Akita sure snow a lot." Sakura was alone and talking to herself, when someone called her

"You are from Seirin, right?" a guy with light brown hair that was covering his forehead called her. He had long face and very narrow eyes "Do you need something from here?"

"Ah, you are from the basketball team, right? Wei Liu-san?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Uhm, sorry for not introducing. I'm Akashi Sakura, I'm looking for Murasakibara-kun"

"Akashi?" Wei Liu wondered but he just ignored his own question "Follow me. He's in the gym right now"

Sakura followed Wei Liu and while following him, everyone was still looking at her. When they arrived, Murasakibara just blocked a shot from his team mate

"Senpai, can you give my snacks back?" Murasakibara asked, no he was begging

"Murasakibara, you have a guest, Akashi Sakura" Wei Liu shouted, however everyone got curious and when they saw Sakura they got more interested

"Saku-chin, what are you doing here?" Everyone approached Sakura that was so stiffed because of nervousness

"You are Akashi's sister, right?" Himuro reassured

"Ah, yes! I am Akashi Sakura. I apologized for coming here so suddenly" she introduced that made the Yosen high basketball team became louder

"EH?! AKASHI!"

"But you are wearing Seirin's uniform?!"

"Is this for real?"

Questions from all over where being asked to Sakura, that made Sakura more anxious, when

"Be quiet!" Murasakibara said in cold voice "If something happen to her, Aka-chin will surely kill me"

Everyone become quiet and got shivered from Murasakibara's words. It was their first time seeing him like that

"Ah, no, don't worry about Sei-nii. He was the one who asked me to go here"

"Eh? Aka-chin? Why?"

"Here" Sakura gave him a bag full of snacks "From Sei-nii"

Murasakibara opened the bag and he was surprised seeing all his favorite snacks, especially Maiobu with different flavors "From Aka-chin?" he asked trying to reassure

"Yeah, when you saw us last Saturday, we bought those" Sakura explained and noticed Murasakibara's face, he appreciated it a lot

"Wait! You still can't eat!" his senpai said but Wei Liu stopped him

"Just let it go for now"

"But why Akashi?" Himuro wondered

"I don't know also." Sakura answered then sighed "He just told me yesterday to send those things we bought last Saturday"

"MURASAKIBARA?!" the basketball team shouted as they watch him put his snacks on his bag "YOU ARE NOT EATING?"

"Eh, but it is rare for Aka-chin to give me snacks" he answered

"Hahaha, sure it is rare" Sakura commented "Well then, I'm going to Too Gakuen"

"Too Gakuen?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see Aomine-kun and Satsuki-chan" she answered and bid goodbye

On her way back to the school gate, Murasakibara and Himuro sent her off

"Thank you for sending me off"

"No worries. Visit us again" Himuro told her

"Tell Aka-chin, thank you for the snacks" Murasakibara told her when she was about to go in their car

Sakura chuckled and winked "Don't worry about it"

Time passed and Sakura arrived in Too Gakuen. When she came out, Imayoshi and Susa who just came to the school noticed her

"Eh, a student from Seirin? What do you need here?" Imayoshi asked that startled Sakura

"Kansai-ben!" she shouted in delight but covered her mouth when she realized what she just did "Ah! I apologize! I am Akashi Sakura. I'm looking for Aomine-kun, and Satsuki-chan, I meam Momoi Satsuki-chan"

"Akashi?" Susa asked her

"Ah yeah, I am Akashi Seijuro's twin sister"

"Eh, twin sister? That's a surprised!" Susa responded

"Follow us, we will be heading to the gym. Recently, Aomine is attending practice" Imayoshi told her

"No, no, Wakamatsu just blackmailing him. He will burn Mai-chan" Susa corrected

Sakura chuckled and she followed the two. On the way, she was having fun asking Imayoshi to keep on talking. When Imayoshi asked her why, she just grinned and answered

"I like hearing Kansai-ben"

When they arrived in the school's gym, they found Wakamatsu scolding Aomine.

"Momoi, what happened?" Imayoshi asked Satsuki who was standing with Sakurai beside the door, holding a pile of papers

"Dai-chan just arrived" Momoi sighed then realized Sakura waving at her "Sakura-chan, why are you here?"

"Sei-nii asked me to give something to you and Aomine-kun" when she answered, Aomine approached them and wondered

"We saw each other last Saturday, why you didn't give that time?" Aomine asked while holding a magazine of Horikita Mai

"Aomine-kun, you really like Horikita Mai, right?" Sakura commented and then noticed the change in Aomine's face

"Of course, she is cute and have big breast!" he proudly said

"Here" Sakura gave her the three magazines of Horikita Mai "From Sei-nii, I didn't know at first that he would give this to you, but he was the one who asked Midorima-kun and Takao-kun where to buy this."

"EHHHHHH!" everyone who heard Sakura's explanation were surprised and couldn't believe what she said. They gathered around Aomine and they were surprised that it was true

"THIS IS GREAT!" Aomine excitedly shouted "This is the special magazine! I can't get a copy of this!"

"Because when we bought it, those magazines just came" Sakura told him then handed Momoi's "This one is for Satsuki-chan" she gave two bunny plush toys with blue and pink colors holding each other "Also from Sei-nii"

"EH?" Momoi stared the bunnies and she hugged it "IT'S SO CUTE! AKASHI-KUN KNOWS WHAT I LIKE!" she shouted in delight "Eh, but why suddenly?"

"I also don't know. Actually I just came back from Akita. Sei-nii asked me to give Murasakibara-kun a bag full of snacks."

"EHHHH?!" Momoi shouted in surprised

"Akashi, is he planning something?" Aomine asked Sakura, but she gave him a sharp cold eyes

"Why are you asking me? Of all people, I am the first one who want to know what he is planning!" Sakura responded "Thanks to him, I couldn't go to school today. I can't explain to Tetsuya-kun where I went last Saturday!" Sakura complained and just sighed in defeat "I'm going to Shutoku after here"

"To see Mido-chin?" Momoi asked

"Yeah"

"Wait, you said you are Akashi's twin sister? Why are you in Seirin?" Imayoshi asked

"Ah, I was in Rakuzan when I came back from America, but I transferred to Seirin" Sakura explained

"She is Tetsu's girlfriend" Aomine added as he was scanning the magazine

"EH?!" the others just couldn't believe to what they heard "For real?"

"It is the truth" Sakura confirmed "Well then, I'm going. Sorry for the sudden visit"

"I'm just going to send her off" Aomine said and walked off with Sakura

"Don't joke with me! You are just going to skip the practice!" Wakamatsu shouted

"Then, I'm going with him" Momoi ran and followed them

Sakura just walked beside Aomine as he was busy reading the magazine. Momoi came and got mad at Aomine, but Sakura just stopped her. She said to let him be

"Thank you for sending me off!" Sakura bowed down and same with Murasakibara, Aomine and Momoi told her to give thanks to Akashi. She laughed, winked and told them the same thing as Murasakibara

When Sakura sat down on their car she sighed and threw a tantrum "WHY DO I NEED TO ACT LIKE THAT?! YOU STUPID BROTHER! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PLANNING?!"

It was lunch and Sakura just arrived in front of Shutoku

"Why do I feel like I'm going to see a member of basketball team?" Sakura muttered and to her guess, yes a member of Shutoku basketball team showed in front of her "I knew it. Hello Miyaji-san" She greeted as Miyaji walked in front of her

"Seirin?" he asked "Anyway, who are you?"

"Ah, I apologize. I am Akashi Sakura, I am looking for Midorima-kun" Sakura introduced herself

"Midorima? I just saw him in the cafeteria with Takao" he said then sighed "Follow me, but I want to warn you. That guy, he's been depressed since the beginning of the month."

Sakura followed him and as they enter the cafeteria, Sakura could feel the depressed aura from Midorima, who was holding a telephone on his right hand

"See" Miyaji pointed him

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura wondered and she didn't want to approach them

"I don't know, but Takao has been saying about Ohasa" Miyaji answered then shouted "Midorima, you have a guest!" they approached Midorima who didn't response

"Yo, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Takao asked even though he was still looking at the depressed Midorima

"I have something to give to this person here. But what happened?" Sakura worriedly approached them

"Ohasa"

"Ohasa?"

"His sign this month is always the last. Though he has his lucky item, his day has been so unlucky since the beginning of the month" Takao explained

"He already have the lucky item, still why?"

"He need the other one, the lucky item of the month. If he can't get it, he will be unlucky for the whole month" Takao continued "But he couldn't get one, a pre-order need, and in the store it is too expensive. We went to buy last Saturday, but it seemed someone already bought it"

"Shut up Takao" Midorima finally spoke. He pushed his eye glass and looked at Sakura "What do you need from me, Sakura?"

"Sorry for suddenly going here, but Sei-nii asked me to give you something" When Sakura said that Midorima immediately refused

"I refused all the things from Akashi right now"

"Eh, it's a waste!" Sakura shouted then showed him the figurine of Asuka "Sei-nii bought this in an anime shop! Do you know how embarrassing it is?! Plus he bought the expensive one!"

"Akashi did?" Midorima asked

"Yeah, then Midorima-kun" Sakura was hesitant to ask but she blurted "I didn't know that you are into this hobby, figurine otaku!"

"IT IS NOT!" Midorima immediately countered

"Sakura-chan, this is Shin-chan's lucky item of the month!" Takao shouted in delight "Shin-chan! Isn't it nice?!"

"Eh?" Sakura was confused to what was going on

"Are you sure this is from Akashi?" Midorima asked as he stared on the figurine of Asuka in front of him

"Yeah, we bought it last Saturday. Before we saw you, we went to an anime shop" Sakura explained

"Does Akashi know that Midorima's lucky item of the month is this one?" Miyajima asked Sakura,

"I don't know. Actually, I was surprised that Sei-nii went to buy this." Sakura sighed, "Well, I'm going to Kise now"

"Eh? Why?"

"I will also give him something, from Sei-nii" Sakura then emitted a black aura behind her

"Sakura?"

"Nothing, I'm going" she said and walked out of the cafeteria

"I'm going to send her off. Takao, get the telephone" Midorima grabbed the figurine of Asuka and followed her. "Sakura" he called her and walked besides her "What are you going to give to Kise?"

"High quality ear phone, why?" Sakura asked but Midorima kept quiet and when they arrived outside the school

"I see, so that's it. Did you also give something to Murasakibara and Aomine" Midorima pushed his eyeglass that startled Sakura and she nodded "I think I know why Akashi asked you to deliver this to us"

"Now?! Eh! What did you say?! You know why?"

"You need to go now" Midorima pointed the car waiting for her

"Midorima-kun, aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

"To say thank you to Sei-nii"

"No, I will not ask you to send my thanks to Akashi. I'll send him a mail later"

"Ah, I see. Well then, see you, Midorima-kun" Sakura bowed down and sat down inside the car. When the car drove off, Sakura could see Midorima looking the figurine "Midorima-kun, appreciates what he received"

"Ahre, Shin-chan? Are you crying?" Takao teasingly asked Midorima and to his surprised

"Shut up, Takao! Let's go" even though he told him to shut up, Takao noticed that Midorima was smiling

Sakura arrived in Kise's school and she was easily spotted by Moriyama

"A beautiful girl is spotted! Ah, I don't care if you are wearing a Seirin's uniform, a beauty is a beauty! Today, I will pass my test for you!"

"Do it for your future!" Kasamatsu shouted at him "Then, what does Akashi's twin sister doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kise-kun" she said and Moriyama clicked his tongue

"Kise again"

"He is sure in their class. I'll lead you there" Kasamatsu told her

On the way to Kise's classroom, Sakura was having fun talking to Moriyama. Though Moriyama was broken hearted when Kasamatsu told him

"She is Akashi's twin sister, also Kuroko's girlfriend"

When they arrived in Kise's classroom, they found him flirting with girls in his class

"Kise!" Kasamatsu kicked him

"Kasamatsu-san? What's with that?!" Kise complained but then noticed Sakura who was trying to lower her profile "Eh, Sakuracchi?"

"Yo, Kise-kun" Sakura waved in low voice but Kise happily approached her

"Why are you here? Did something happen between you and Kurokocchi?"

"As if!" she shouted. Sakura sighed in defeat and gave Kise the ear phone his brother asked to deliver

"This is?"

"Sei-nii asked me to deliver that"

Kise opened it and to his surprise "Eh? This is my favorite ear phone. I just broke my ear phone, eh, what did you say, from Akashicchi? How did he know?"

"I don't know. We bought those last Saturday. You are the last one."

"Last one?"

"Yeah, I went to Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan, Midorima-kun, and then you. Sei-nii asked me to deliver stuffs." Sakura explained then again sighed "I'm going Kise-kun. I can feel the glares from your classmates. I'm done. Well then" she slightly bowed down and turned around

"Wait, that's all?" Kise shouted. He ran and followed Sakura "Are you really going back now?"

"I'm going to Seirin. At least, I will attend the practice"

"I see, you really are here, just to give me this" Kise chuckled and walked beside Sakura "I wonder, what's with Akashicchi. It is rare for him to do this"

"I know. But for sure, he is planning something. Also, for some reason, he knew what you guys wanted and needed" Sakura explained and again sighed "Ah, in any case, I am done."

The two arrived outside the car, and also Kise asked Sakura to give thanks to Akashi, but Sakura sighed and winked

"Kise-kun, Sei-nii told me to tell you, don't worry about it" Sakura chuckled and went in the car "Finally, all done. Let's go to Seirin"

Sakura sent a message to Akashi. She thought that he would definitely reply after class, but to her surprise, Akashi immediately reply with smiling emoticon

"Sakura-sama" While Sakura was on her own world trying to calm herself with what Akashi did, her driver called her "Actually, there's one more on your side."

Sakura looked on her side and saw one more box. Her eyes widened and was about to call Akashi, when her phone rang, and it was from Akashi. She answered, but then

" _Sakura, did you notice the box there?"_

"Sei-nii, can you please explain this?"

" _Hahaha, that is for Kuroko. Can you give that to him?"_

Sakura sighed in defeat "Ne, Sei-nii, are you planning something?"

" _Huh? What do you mean by that?"_

"How did you know what they wanted and they needed?" Sakura was surprised to hear Akashi's laughed from the other side of the phone "Sei-nii?"

"Ah, nothing. Sakura you really like to sigh. Just go and deliver that to Kuroko"

Akashi hang-up and again, Sakura sighed in defeat. Her driver just smiled and drove Sakura to Seirin

Once she arrived in Seirin, the last class just ended. She went to the gym and messaged Kuroko that she would wait there

Kuroko immediately went there. He found Sakura was the only one on the gym, who was sitting on the stage

"The others?" Kuroko asked as he sat beside her

"Not yet here" she responded and gave the box to Kuroko "From Sei-nii"

Kuroko opened the box, and it was the shoes he always wear

"Eh! This is the shoes I saw last Saturday!" Sakura shouted in surprise. She was more surprised than Kuroko

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked as he tried to put on the shoes. Sakura explained what happened last Saturday, and even why she didn't go to school. After explaining, the reaction he got from Kuroko was "I see"

"That's all?" Sakura asked in disbelief

"I am sure that everyone understand now what is he thinking"

"I don't get it"

"Then this" Kuroko gave a box to Sakura "He told me to say, Thanks for the good work. Open this"

Sakura opened the box and her eyes widened in surprised "This?! How?" she asked Kuroko. Sakura held the dog plush toy she wanted to buy.

"I met Akashi-kun yesterday" Kuroko answered "We met before he went back to Kyoto. Akashi-kun told me that it was his fault that you couldn't come last Saturday. But he didn't explain everything. He told me that you would explain to me"

"Then this?"

"He said to give it to you. He was absolutely sure that we would meet after your plans." Kuroko chuckled then he continued "He gave me this then, he said that you would give me something. Do you get now? Why Akashi asked you to deliver all of those things? What he was trying to say to us?"

Sakura remained silence. She stared at the plush toy Akashi bought for her. Tears ran down on her cheeks and she just chuckled "Stupid brother. Can he be more obvious? It is hard what he is trying to say. He wanted to apologize and at the same time thank us."

"Akashi-kun wasn't at fault though" Kuroko responded then gave Sakura a handkerchief "Use this"

"Thanks, ah!" Sakura grabbed her phone. Kuroko was at lost to what she called someone

"Ah, Reo-nee?"

" _Ahra, Sakura-chan, why?"_

"Mibuchi Reo-san?" Kuroko asked. Sakura nodded in response and then ask him

"Where are you right now?"

" _I just arrived in the locker room"_ Sakura was about to respond when she heard Mibuchi on the other side of the phone shouted _"What are these?"_

"Is something wrong?"

" _There are creepy things in here!"_

" _Ah, Reo-nee, your name is in here!"_

Sakura heard Hayama shouted

"Eh, Hayama-san is also there. Reo-nee, are there two big boxes, one medium box and one small box in there?"

" _How'd you know?"_

"Then there's nothing to worry. Those are for you, Hayama-san, Mayuzumi-san, and Nebuya-san"

" _WAHHH! It's a skateboard!"_ Hayama shouted that even though Sakura's phone wasn't on speaker, Kuroko could hear him

"Well then Reo-nee-"

" _Wait Sakura-chan, what's going on?"_

"Those are from Sei-nii. Well then, later Reo-nee" Sakura hang-up the phone and smiled at Kuroko "I didn't expect Sei-nii that he would also buy for them."

"What did he buy?"

"Well, For Reo-nee, a baking set. Hayama-san, a skateboard. Nebuya-san, three all you can eat coupon in his favorite restaurant in Kyoto, and for Mayuzumi-san, gift card in a bookstore"

"Akashi-kun really knows what we wanted and needed, huh?"

"He sure is. But he didn't want us to say thanks. Also, why did he ask me to deliver these?"

Kuroko chuckled and get the shoes Akashi gave him "Probably he didn't know what he would react if someone thanks him. As for why he asked you to deliver these things, you should ask him. I also don't know why" Kuroko smiled at her, but for Sakura she knew that Kuroko knew the answer but wanted Akashi to give the answer to her.

Time passed and the members of the basketball team arrived and they started their practice.

In Yosen High, Atsushi and Himuro were on their way to their gym locker

"Atsushi, did you already eat the snacks Akashi gave you?'

"I ate two"

"I see"

"Muro-chin, I will not give you any"

Himuro chuckled then curiously asked him "Why did Akashi gave you those snacks?"

"I somehow know why, but I won't tell you, Muro-chin" he responded and entered the locker

In Too Gakuen, Momoi was still in awe that Aomine attended their practice

"Momoi-san, you don't want to let go that plush toy." Sakurai asked as he picked up the ball in front of her

"It is the first time we received something from Akashi, that it is really hard to let go" Aomine answered while dribbling the ball

"You are right" Momoi agreed "But at least put that magazine away while playing!" she shouted while pointing on Aomine who was dribbling and on the other hand he was holding the magazines Akashi gave

In Shutoku, everyone was staring on the figurine of Asuka

"Is it really from Akashi?!" his team mates asked

"It's true" Midorima answered

"I still can't get over, that Akashi bought the most expensive figurine of Asuka" Miyaji commented

"By the way, Miyaji-san, what are you doing here? Don't you need to prepare for entrance exam?" Takao asked Miyaji who was still staring Asuka's figurine

"I'm here to see Midorima be depressed, but since he got here, he is sure in good mood"

"Neh, Shin-chan, why did Akashi give you that?" Takao asked

Midorima shoot a long range and when it went in, he pushed his eyeglass and responded "Because he is stupid"

In Kaijo High, Kise was sobbing while listening to music

"What's with Kise?" Their other team members confusedly asked

"Since he got that ear phone his mood is like that" Moriyama answered

Kasamatsu approached Kise that put his earphone back to his bag "Kise, why did Akashi give you that ear phone?"

Kise chuckled and stretched his arms "Who knows? He seemed want to apologize and at the same time thank us? Akacchin sure is not honest."

"But then why did she ask Sakura to send those gifts?"

"Isn't he embarrassed?" Kise laughed but suddenly became serious "He is taking care of his sister"

Later that night, when Sakura came home, she just ate her dinner, took a shower and then threw herself in her bed. She cuddled to the plush toy Akashi gave to her. After sending a message to Akashi and Kuroko, she put down her phone beside her and fall asleep.

"Akashi-kun, I received your gift, thank you very much. I didn't expect that you will really buy those things"

" _Well, thank you Kuroko for telling me how was Sakura lately. I heard that she rarely go out and just study and study"_

"Thanks to that she got number 1."

" _She wanted you to be at least proud of her"_

"You are always a smooth talker Kuroko. Anyway, I need to finish some stuffs now. Thank you again"

Akashi put down his phone and was about to start his work when he noticed the message from Sakura. He chuckled and sent a message back "Late, but you should take a break once in a while. Don't make us worry. Good night!"

Before Kuroko put down his phone, he noticed the message from Sakura and smiled to himself, he replied "It is my pleasure. Good night Sakura-san! I love you too. See you at school"

" _Sei-nii, you really are not so honest. But I know now that you really wanted me to take a break. You and Tetsuya-kun really are close, that you planned all of these! Well, thank you very much! Good night!"_

" _Tetsuya-kun, I know now that you and Sei-nii planned this all thing. Sorry for making you worry. But thank you for worrying._ _I really do love you! Good night! See you at school!"_


End file.
